


A Righteous and Rocking Romance

by Missy



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Humor, M/M, Romance, Trick or Treat: Treat, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Ted and Bill prepare to enter their reception.





	A Righteous and Rocking Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).

“Dude. I did not envision us totally and righteously getting married on such an auspicious day such as this,” said Ted.

Bill was happily holding Ted’s hand as they walked into their reception, which was being held at Guitar World – the perks of being two world-saving dudes whose music had totally brought about righteous harmony to the universe. “And yet here we are, on the eve of rocking our faces off in front of our one hundred million most loyal friends and citizens. I hope the cake is like, totally filled with chocolate.”

“Oh dude, I totally checked with the cake making lady – she filled it with chocolate and the cake is chocolate!” Ted said.

“No way!”

“Way!”

They let go of each other, but only to vigorously air guitar in celebration. 

“What about the music, aside from our most wicked guitar-based slayage?” asked Bill. “I was hoping for plenty of Metallica, a little bit of RHCP, some AC/DC.”

“All of that and more, my most bodacious husband,” said Ted. 

“Dude, how did you manage to plan all of this?” Bill asked. “We’ve been busy working on the album for like days now. Have you been sleep wedding planning? Cause that’d be a wicked skill.”

“Actually Missy totally helped out. She’s kind of been an awesome stepmom during all of this,” Ted admitted.

“Cool!” said Bill. “And she’s still got a rocking bod.”

“Dude! Don’t eye-hump my stepmom,” Ted said.

Bill grinned. “I’m a happily married dude, but I’m not dead. Again.” 

They frowned thoughtfully at that notion.

“Besides,” Bill said. “I have vowed to only touch one butt for all of time, and that butt belongs to you.”

“Totally. Thank you for putting that in the vows, babe.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

“So are you ready to rock this place to the ground?” Ted asked.

“Totally,” Bill said. And then he reached up and kissed Ted on the lips.

They savored the moment of quiet and peace – one not ruined by paparazzi interference. Then they took each other’s hands and headed into the reception together, permanently unified.


End file.
